


Worth It

by fits_in_frames



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-14
Updated: 2008-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-21 01:35:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1532846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fits_in_frames/pseuds/fits_in_frames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared asks Jensen for the first time over breakfast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth It

**Author's Note:**

> _the book of love is long and boring_  
>  _and written very long ago_  
>  _it's full of flowers and heart-shaped boxes_  
>  _and things we're all too young to know_  
>  _but i_  
>  _i love it when you give me things_  
>  _and you_  
>  _you ought to give me wedding rings_  
>  {the magnetic fields // book of love}  
> 
> 
> Written for the [](http://fluffandfold.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://fluffandfold.livejournal.com/)**fluffandfold** challenge.

Jared asks Jensen for the first time over breakfast.

"Hey Jen," he calls from the kitchen without taking his eyes off the morning paper, mouth half-full of shredded wheat.

Jensen pops his head out of the bathroom door, toothbrush sticking out of his mouth. "Unh?" he grunts.

Jared looks up and has to bite his lip to stop himself from collapsing into a fit of laughter. "Never mind," he says, and goes back to his paper.

He hears Jensen spit and turn on the faucet, and a moment later, he pads out into the kitchen, grabbing himself a banana from the bowl on the counter where Jared is seated. "What's up?" Jensen asks, rummaging in the drawers.

Jared takes a sip of coffee and waits for Jensen to turn around just slightly so they can make eye contact before he says, "Do you want to get married?"

Jensen finally finds his knife and starts peeling his banana. "Eventually," he says. "You know, when I find the right girl." He takes a bite of his banana and looks up at Jared, who's glaring smugly at him. "What?" he says around the fruit in his mouth.

"I meant to me, you idiot."

Jensen inhales too quickly and nearly chokes in an ordeal that involves half-chewed banana in the sink and Jared pounding on and then rubbing Jensen's back.

"I'll take that as a no, then," he says when Jensen stops wheezing.

"Ask me again," Jensen coughs out, "when I'm not dying."

*

The second time, they've just arrived at work.

"Hey, a little leg room, huh?" Jensen says to the crew guys sitting across from them in the back of the van. Jared had planned on doing this dazzling proposal, though without a ring (he didn't have time for rings, Jensen would understand), and now these bozos have to invade on their personal time. Great.

They get to the set all in one piece, albeit a little crunched up, and before Jensen can get out of the van, Jared grabs his arm and pulls him back in, whacking his head on the outside of the van in the process.

"Oh Jesus," Jared mutters as Jensen stumbles a little, but lands on his feet.

"What the hell, dude?" Jensen says, turning to face Jared and rubbing the back of his head.

"Fuck," Jared says, getting out of the van, checking Jensen's pupils, holding his arms tightly in his hands. "Fuck, I'm sorry, man. I just wanted--I wanted to ask you something."

Jensen raises his eyebrows and makes a motion with his free hand. "Well?"

"Er, privately," Jared says, and tugs on his sleeve. Jensen rolls his eyes and follows. "I, uh," Jared stutters, "I wanted to--do you--" He looks at Jensen, who's clearly losing his patience. "I want to get married," he blurts out.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me," Jensen says, and walks towards the EMTs that have arrived on set to make sure he doesn't have a concussion. "We'll talk about this later," he calls over his shoulder.

They don't.

*

Jared tries for a third time during a _Miami Vice_ marathon that Jensen is a little too interested in.

They're in Jensen's apartment, of course, and it's nearly two in the morning, and they've gorged themselves on pizza and beer and now they're lying on top of each other, nearly passed out, and Jared gets the bright idea to ask _now_ for reasons that will later be a little shady.

"Hey Jen," he says, starting to draw little circles on Jensen's chest with his fingertips.

"Mmm?" Jensen hums, shifting slightly so he's not crushing Jared's arm anymore.

"I love you, man."

Jensen mumbles something that resembles _I love you too_ , though his mouth doesn't open wide enough for Jared really to tell.

"I really--I've been thinking about it, you know? And I love you." Jared knows he's rambling, but he's drunk so he doesn't really care. "You're my best friend, Jen, and I love you and I want to be with you forever and ever. Okay?"

Jensen snores.

"Okay," Jared says, and passes out a few minutes later.

*

The fourth time, Jared decides to do it right.

He takes Jensen to one of those fancy restaurants, where you have to know which fork to use when and all that. Jared has no idea what he's doing, but he knows Jensen will love it, so it doesn't matter. They wear suits and take a limo and Jared opens the doors and pulls out the chair and it's all well and good until he finally sits down across from Jensen, who's quirking an eyebrow at him. Which, in Jared's experience, is never good.

"What?" Jared asks, smoothing out his napkin.

"You trying to impress me, Padalecki?"

"Maybe."

Jensen shrugs and puts his napkin on his lap.

Jared's plan ends up completely backfiring. He tries to order wine and fails miserably, so Jensen saves him. He can't pronounce anything on the menu, so Jensen once again orders for him. Their orders get mixed up with the table next to them, everything is too hot to eat, and the wine tastes like it's been in a metal tin for ten years. Jensen's about to forgo dessert when the violin player comes over and Jared insists. He orders them crème brûlée, and they share it. It's a little too burnt around the edges, but it's the best part about the evening. Jared gets up when he finishes his half, pays for the meal, and tells the waiter to cancel his order for champagne.

He sits down again, and Jensen smiles at him. "And here I thought you were going to ask me again," he says, licking is spoon absently.

Jared, who is exasperated and just wants to go home, says, "Oh, uh. I guess not."

"Huh," Jensen says, wipes his mouth on his napkin, stands up and holds out his arm to escort Jared outside. Jared takes it and calls the limo when they reach the curb. Once they get in the car, Jensen starts kissing Jared's neck, but Jared pushes him away.

"Not now, man," he mumbles.

"Okay," Jensen says, and shifts a little away, hands resting on his knees.

They only speak again when Jensen gets dropped off, and that's just a "see you tomorrow". Once he's gone, Jared takes the thin silver band out of his jacket pocket, just to make sure it's still there.

*

The fifth time, he doesn't really mean to.

They're having sex, and it's good sex--heavy but not too hard, just the right pressure in just the right places. Jared comes first, sticky and wet, all over Jensen's back, and as he's sitting back on his heels, Jensen comes too, into the sheets of Jared's motel bed. He feels sorry for the cleaning ladies for a second, but gets over it quickly when Jensen rolls onto his back and looks at him with _those eyes_ , mm, fuck. He crawls up to lie next to Jensen, in a tangle of sheets and semen and sweat, and he doesn't even notice, doesn't even care, because Jensen's arm wraps around him, and they kiss, soft and chaste and the exact opposite of the sex.

After a few minutes (or a few hours, Jared can never really judge time post-coitus), he looks up at Jensen, who looks down at him, and gets a little bit of courage.

"Hey, Jen?" he says in a small voice. Maybe it's just because he's naked, but that courage is gone as quickly as it came, and he's suddenly very nervous. He tries to swallow it down, and fails.

"Yeah, Jay?" Jensen coos at him.

Jared snuggles into Jensen's side. He's not going to stop himself, but he should at least be comfortable when he does it. "I want to ask you something."

"Okay," Jensen says, shifting so he's not straining his neck to look down anymore.

"I--" Jared starts, then sees the mischievous, happy look in Jensen's eyes, and decides just to go for it. "Will you marry me?"

"Yes," Jensen says, grinning hugely.

Jared's eyes go wide as he sits up slightly. "Really?"

"Yeah," Jensen says. "Of course. Why, you don't believe me?" He gets that stupid smug look on his face, and Jared would laugh if he wasn't partially in shock.

"It's just--every time I tried to ask you--and you never--I--"

Jensen grabs Jared's chin in one hand. "Hey, Jared, I love you, okay? A lot. A whole lot. All you had to do was ask."

"I did ask, though," Jared says, a little perplexed.

"Oh, yeah, about that," Jensen says. "We have _got_ to work on your timing, dude." He kisses the corner of Jared's mouth, and when he pulls away, Jared lunges forward and devours Jensen's mouth with his own and he knows it was all totally worth it.


End file.
